wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czarne Indye/17
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czarne Indye Wschód słońca. Po upływie miesiąca, wieczorem 20-go sierpnia, Szymon i Magdalena żegnali, życząc szczęśliwej drogi, czterem turystom, opuszczającym folwark. James Starr, Henryk i Jakób Ryan wyprowadzali Nellę na powierzchnię gruntu, gdzie jej noga dotąd nigdy nie postała, pod niebo słoneczne, którego światła jeszcze jej oczy nie oglądały. Wyprawa miała potrwać dwa dni. James Starr po naradzie z Henrykiem chciał, żeby młode dziewczę widziało przez te czterdzieści osiem godzin wszystko, czego w ciemnej kopalni nigdy ujrzeć nie mogło. A wiec rozmaite widoki jak w ruchomej panoramie: miasta, doliny, góry, rzeki, jeziora, zatoki i morza. Otóż w tej części Szkocyi, pomiędzy Edynburgiem a Glasgowem, zdawałoby się, że natura chciała właśnie zebrać wszystkie te cuda ziemskie, a co do niebios, były one tak, jak i wszędzie pokryte obłokami ruchomemi, oświecone w dzień słońcem, w nocy księżycem czystym lub zakapturzonym i rojem iskrzących gwiazd. Wyprawa zatem tak ułożoną została, ażeby wszystkie warunki powyższego programu mogły być wykonane. Szymon Ford i Magdalena byliby bardzo chętnie towarzyszyli Henrykowi i Nelly, ale znając ich niechęć do opuszczenia folwarku, można się było z góry domyślić, że się w końcu nie zdecydują na wyjście, choćby parogodzinne z podziemi kopalni. James Starr udawał się z nimi w charakterze obserwatora, filozofa, ciekawego sprawdzić pod względem psychologicznym, jakie wrażenie naiwna Nella wyniesie z tych oględzin świata. Henryk trochę zaniepokojony, zapytywał siebie, czy mu się Nella nie odmieni przy pierwszej styczności ze światem zewnętrznym. Co do Jakóba, ten był wesół jak szczygieł, który wylatuje z gniazda, ogrzanego pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Miał nadzieję, że jego wesołość udzieli się łatwo towarzyszom podróży. Chciał im w ten sposób odwdzięczyć się za to, że go z sobą zabierają. Nella była milczącą i zamyśloną. James Starr zadecydował bardzo słusznie, że wyjadą wieczorem. Trzeba było bowiem, by dziewczę przeszło stopniowo z ciemności nocy do światła dziennego. Można to było osiągnąć w ten sposób jedynie, przypatrując się od północy do południa wszystkim kolejnym zmianom cieni i świateł, do których jej wzrok miał po trochu przywyknąć. W chwili opuszczania folwarku, Nella, ująwszy Henryka za rękę, zapytała: – Henryku, czyż to konieczne, żebym wychodziła z naszej kopalni, choćby na parę dni? – Tak jest, Nello – odrzekł młody człowiek – konieczne dla ciebie i dla mnie. – Jednakże Henryku – mówiła Nella – odkąd mnie wyniosłeś z podziemi, jestem szczęśliwą nad wszelki wyraz. Tyś mnie oświecił. Czyż to nie wystarcza? Co ja tam w górze robić będę? Henryk popatrzył na nią w milczeniu. Myśli które wypowiadała, były prawie te same, co jego. – Moje dziecko – rzekł wtedy James Starr – rozumiem twoje wahanie, ale skorzystasz, gdy z nami pójdziesz. Idziesz z tymi, którzy cię kochają i którzy cię tu napowrót przywiodą. Jeżeli zechcesz potem żyć w kopalni, jak stary Szymon, jak Magdalena, jak Henryk, uczynisz to. Ale przynajmniej będziesz wiedziała, czego się wyrzekasz, pozostając nadal w kopalni. Chodź zatem z nami. – Chodź, kochana Nello – rzekł Henryk. – Henryku, jestem gotowa iść z tobą – odrzekło dziewczę. O dziewiątej godzinie, ostatni pociąg wyjeżdżał z tunelu, uwożąc Nellę i jej towarzyszy. We dwadzieścia minut potem wysiadali na dworcu, gdzie się łączyła odnoga kolei, idącej do Nowej Aberfoyle z linią główną Dumbarton-Stirling. Ciemniało. Sinawe obłoki zasnuwały horyzont, parte podmuchem północno-zachodnim, odświeżającym powietrze. Dzień był piękny, i noc obiecywała być pogodną. Przybywszy do Stirling, Nella i jej towarzysze wysiedli z pociągu i opuścili dworzec. Przed nimi, wśród drzew wysokich, rozciągała się droga, prowadząca do brzegów Forthu. Pierwsze wrażenie, jakie otrzymała Nella, było uczucie świeżości powietrza, które jej płuca wciągały chciwie. – Odetchnij głęboko Nello – rzekł James Starr – oddychaj tem powietrzem, przesiąkniętem ożywczymi zapachami wioski! – Skąd te wielkie kłęby dymów płyną nad naszemi głowami? – zapytała Nella. – To są obłoki i chmury – odpowiedział Henryk – inaczej mówiąc, pary zgęszczone, które wiatr popycha na zachód. – Ach! – rzekła Nella – chciałabym tak lecieć z niemi w tej ciszy nocnej! – A te punkciki błyszczące, które świecą po przez chmury? – To gwiazdy, o których ci już mówiłem Nello. Ile tych gwiazd, tyle słońc, tyle światów, podobnych może do naszego. Konstelacye zarysowały się wyraźniej na ciemnem tle firmamentu, który wiatr oczyszczał powoli. Nella patrzyła ciekawie na te miliony gwiazd świecących, które się nad jej głową roiły. – Jeżeli to są słońca – mówiła – jakżeż oczy moje mogą znieść ich blask? – Moje dziecko – rzekł James Starr – są to słońca istotnie, ale słońca te wirują w niezmiernem od nas oddaleniu. Najbardziej zbliżoną z tych tysiąca tysięcy gwiazd które na nas patrzą, jest jedna z gwiazd Liry, Wega, którą tam widzisz prawie u zenitu, a i ona jest o pięćdziesiąt tysięcy miliardów mil od nas odległą. Blask jej przeto nie może razić oczów twoich. Ale nasze słońce wstanie jutro rano o trzydzieści osiem milionów mil tylko od nas dalekie, a żadne oko ludzkie spojrzeć nań nie może, gdyż razi ono silniej od żaru płomieni. Ale chodźmy dalej. Puszczono się w drogę. James Starr trzymał Nellę za rękę. Henryk szedł u jej boku. Jakób chodził tu i tam, jak pies wierny, niecierpliwiący się z powolnej podróży pana swego. Droga była pustą. Nella patrzała na sylwetę wielkich drzew, któremi wiatr w cieniu kołysał. Wzięłaby je chętnie za olbrzymów, machających rękami. Szum wiatru w ciszy nocnej, brzęk owadów, woń ziół nadbrzeżnych, wszystko to napawało ją wrażeniami nowemi, nie mającemi się nigdy zatrzeć. Nella zadająca z początku pytania, teraz milczała, a towarzysze jej, nieprzerywali tego milczenia. Nie chcieli oni wywierać wpływu na wrażliwą wyobraźnię dziewczęcia. O godzinie w pół do dwunastej doszli do wybrzeża północnego zatoki Forth. Tam czekała na nich łódka, zamówiona wcześniej przez Jamesa Starr. Miała ona ich dowieść w kilka godzin do portu edynburgskiego. Nella ujrzała wodę przejrzystą, która podpływała jej pod nogi siłą przypływu. Miliony gwiazd błyszczących odbijało się w niej. – Czy to jezioro? – spytała. – Nie – odrzekł Henryk – to wielka zatoka o bieżącej wodzie, to ujście rzeki i odnoga morska. Weź trochę tej wody na dłoń twoją Nello. Zobaczysz, że nie jest tak słodką, jak w jeziorze Malcolm. Nella schyliła się, umaczała rękę i poniosła ją do ust. – To woda słona – rzekła. – Tak – odparł Henryk – morze przypływa i dochodzi aż dotąd. Trzy części naszej kuli ziemskiej pokryte są tą słoną wodą, której skosztowałaś. – A jeżeli woda rzeczna jest tą samą morską, zamienioną w chmury i spływającą z deszczem na ziemię, dla czegóż nie jest słoną? – zapytało dziewczę. – Bo sól z niej wyparowała – odrzekł inżynier. – Chmury się utworzyły z tych par wodnych i pod postacią deszczu spływają napowrót do morza. – Henryku, Henryku! – zawołała Nella – patrz, tam jakieś światło czerwone oświeca widnokręg! Czy to las się pali? I wskazywała punkt na niebie wśród mgły rozjaśnionej na wschodzie. – Nie, Nello – odpowiedział Heryk. – To księżyc wschodzi. – Tak jest! – zawołał Jakób. – Księżyc, przepyszna taca srebrna, którą geniusze niebios obracają na firmamencie i na którą spływa cała powódź gwiaździstej monety. – Ho, ho! Jakóbie – zawołał inżynier – nie wiedziałem o tym talencie twoim. Pyszne robisz porównania! – A może nie trafne, panie Starr? Patrzcie państwo, jak gwiazdy gasną przy blasku wschodzącego księżyca. Mówię więc, że spadają na tacę! – Tak jest – rzekł inżynier – blask księżyca gasi jasność gwiazd szóstego rzędu i dlatego nikną one po jego drodze. – Jakież to piękne! – powtarzała Nella, która pochłaniała wszystko wzrokiem. – Ale zdawało mi się, że księżyc powinien być okrągły. – Jest okrągły w pełni – odpowiedział James Starr – czyli, gdy stoi na przeciwnej stronie od słońca. Ale dzisiaj, księżyc wchodzi w ostatnią swoją kwadrę i już mu brak kawałka; zamiast srebrnej tacy Jakóba, mamy raczej miseczkę do golenia. – Pfe! panie Starr, jakże niegodne porównanie. Chciałem właśnie zaintonować kilka śpiewek na cześć księżyca: Gwiazdo nocy, która w sercach Koisz… Ale nie! Teraz to niepodobna! Niepoetyczna miseczka przerwała mi natchnienie! Księżyc tymczasem wznosił się coraz wyżej na horyzoncie. Ostatnie pary wodne znikały z jego przybyciem. U zenitu i na zachodzie, gwiazdy błyszczały na tle czarnem, które od blasku księżyca pobladło. Nella podziwiała w milczeniu ten cudowny widok, oczy jej znosiły z łatwością łagodne światło srebrzyste, ale ręka jej, drżąc w dłoni Henryka, dowodziła wzruszenia. – Wsiadajmy do łódki przyjaciele – rzekł James Starr – musimy stanąć u szczytu Arthur-Seat, przed wschodem słońca. Łódka była przymocowaną do słupa nadbrzeżnego. Marynarz jej pilnował. Nella wsiadła do niej z towarzyszami swymi. Rozpięto żagiel, który wzdął się pod wiatrem północno-zachodnim. Jakiegoż nowego wrażenia doznało wtedy dziewczę! Płynęła już dawniej na jeziorach Nowej Aberfoyle, ale tutaj po raz pierwszy, Nella czuła się uniesioną, ślizgając się tak lekko po wodzie, jakby balonem po powietrzu. Zatoka była gładką jak jezioro. Nella oparła się plecami o brzeg łódki i dawała się unosić spokojnym falom wody. Czasami promień księżyca uderzał o powierzchnię fali, a łódź zdawała się płynąć po srebrnej oponie, wyszywanej złotem. Fale, rozbijając się lekko po brzegach szemrały wzdłuż drogi. Było to czarujące! Oczy Nelly przymknęły się bezwiednie. Rodzaj odrętwienia uczula na chwilę. Głowa jej zwisła na piersiach Henryka i dziewczę zasnęło spokojnie. Henryk chciał ją zbudzić, by nie straciła nic z tych piękności nocy. – Daj jej pokój mój chłopcze – rzekł inżynier, niech się wyśpi. Dwie godziny spoczynku przygotują ją lepiej do wrażeń, jakie ma otrzymać we dnie. O drugiej po północy łódka przybiła do przystani Granton. Nella zbudziła się skoro tylko uderzono o ląd stały. – Spałam? – zapytała. – Nie, moje dziecko – odrzekł James Starr. – Tylko ci się śniło, żeś spała. Noc była bardzo jasna. Księżyc na połowie drogi od widnokręgu do zenitu roztaczał swe promienie na wszystkie strony nieba. Mały port Granton zawierał zaledwie dwie czy trzy łodzie rybackie, poruszane lekko falami zatoki. Wiatr ustawał przed nadejściem dnia. Powietrze, oczyszczone z mgły, zapowiadało jeden z tych cudownych dni sierpniowych, które blizkość morza jeszcze piękniejszemi czyni. Dziewczę mogło teraz podziwiać widok morza, łączącego się z niebem u samego widnokręgu. Wzrok ginąć się zdawał w przestworzu, ale jej oczy nie odczuwały tego dziwnego wrażenia, które daje ocean, gdy światło przedłuża jego granice do nieskończoności. Henryk ujął Nellę za rękę i poszli poprzedzeni przez Jamesa Starr i Jakóba Ryan przez puste ulice miasta. To przedmieście stolicy, to nagromadzenie posępnych domów, przypominało Nelly Coal-City, z tą tylko różnicą, że tu sklepienie było wyższe i błyszczało promiennemi gwiazdami. Szła lekkim krokiem, a Henryk nie potrzebował zwalniać swego, żeby jej nie zmęczyć. – Nie czujesz utrudzenia? – zapytał jej po półgodzinnym pochodzie. – Nie – odrzekła. – Nogi moje zdają się nie dotykać ziemi. To niebo tak mi się wydaje wysoko umieszczone w górze, że mam chęć wzlecenia, jakbym skrzydła miała. – Wstrzymajże ją Henryku! – zawołał Jakób Ryan. – Cóż byśmy robili bez naszej małej Nelly! I ja to samo czuję, ile razy przez czas dłuższy nie wychodzę z kopalni. – To dlatego – rzekł James Starr, – że odczuwamy ciśnienie sklepienia łupkowego, które nakrywa Coal-City! Zdaje nam się potem, że firmament jest głęboką otchłanią, w którą bierze chęć się rzucić. Czyż nie to samo odczuwasz Nello? – W istocie, panie Starr – odrzekło dziewczę. – Zdaje mi się, że dostaję zawrotu głowy. – Przyzwyczaisz się do tego Nello – rzekł Henryk. – Przyzwyczaisz się do ogromu świata zewnętrznego i wtedy może zapomnisz o naszej posępnej kopalni! – Nigdy, Henryku – zawołała Nella. I zakryła oczy rękoma, jakby chciała odświeżyć w pamięci wspomnienie tego wszystkiego co opuściła. Wśród domów, uśpionego miasta, James Star i jego towarzysze przeszli Leith-Walk. Obeszli Calton-Hill, gdzie się wśród zmroku wznosiły gmachy obserwatoryum i pomnik Nelsona. Poszli ulicą Regenta, przebyli most i zboczywszy nieco z drogi, doszli do końca ulicy Canongate. W mieście nie było widać jeszcze najmniejszego ruchu. Druga wybiła na dzwonnicy gotyckiej kościoła Canongate-Church W tem miejscu Nella się zatrzymała. – Cóż to za zbita masa? – zapytała, wskazując na gmach, wznoszący się w głębi małego placu. – Ta masa Nello – odrzekł James Starr – to pałac władców szkockich, Holyrood, gdzie tyle zaszło smutnych wypadków! Tam to historyk mógłby wskrzesić nie jeden cień królewski, od nieszczęśliwej Maryi Stuart aż do starego króla Francyi Karola X. A jednak, pomimo tych grobowych wspomnień, gdy dzień nadejdzie, gmach ten nie będzie ci się takim smutnym wydawał. Holyrood, ze swemi czterema wieżami ozdobnemi, podobny raczej do jakiegoś pałacyku, któremu właściciel umyślnie chciał pozostawić dziwną feodalną cechę. Ale idźmy dalej. Tam, w tym obrębie dawniejszego opactwa Holyrood, wznoszą się te przepyszne skały z Salisbury, nad któremi przoduje Arthur-Seat. Tam wejdziemy. Z tego wierzchołka, Nello, ujrzysz słońce ponad widnokręgiem morza. Weszli do parku królewskiego. Następnie stopniowo wstępowali na drogę Wiktoryi, przepyszny bulwar dostępny dla powozów, a który Walter Scott opisał w jednej ze swoich powieści. Arthur-Seat jest co prawda tylko pagórkiem wysokim na siedemset pięćdziesiąt stóp, a którego wierzchołek wznosi się ponad otaczające wzgórza. W pół godziny niespełna, idąc ścieżką wężykowatą, która ułatwia drogę, James Starr i jego towarzysze dotarli do czaszki tego lwa, do którego jest podobny Arthur-Seat, gdy się nań patrzy od strony zachodniej. Tam wszyscy zasiedli, a James Starr, mając pamięć przepełnioną wyjątkami z dzieł wielkiego powieściopisarza szkockiego, wypowiedział te słowa: – Oto co Walter Scott napisał w ósmym rozdziale »Więzienia edynburskiego«. »Gdybym miał dane do wyboru miejsce, z któregoby można podziwiać wschód i zachód słońca, wybrałbym ten właśnie pagórek«. Czekajże Nello. Słońce ukaże się za chwilę i będziesz je mogła podziwiać w całej okazałości po raz pierwszy w życiu. Oczy dziewczęcia zwróciły się na wschód. Henryk, siedząc przy niej, badał ją z niepokojem. Czyż nie będą dla niej za silne pierwsze promienie słońca? Wszyscy czekali w milczeniu. Nawet Jakób Ryan zamilkł. Już mała linia blada, z odcieniem różowawym, zarysowała się nad widnokręgiem, na tle lekkiej mgły. Reszta oparów nagromadzonych w zenicie, została uderzona pierwszym promieniem światła. U stóp Arthur-Seat, w głębokiej ciszy nocnej, Edynburg jeszcze drzemiący ukazywał się w półcieniu. Kilka świateł, gdzieniegdzie rozrzuconych, przerywało ciemności. Były to lampy ranne, które najwcześniej wstający zapalali w starem mieście. W tyle, na zachodzie, horyzont przecięty kapryśnemi sylwetami, ukazywał okolicę, ubarwioną w gór szczyty, a na każdy z nich słońce nakładało ognisty piuropusz. Linia, łącząca morze z niebem, zarysowywała się wyraźniej na wschodzie. Gama barw układała się podług porządku, jaki nadaje krąg słoneczny. Czerwone zabarwienie obłoków na wschodzie, przechodziło w kolor fioletowy u zenitu. Co sekundę paleta nabierała mocy: kolor różowy przechodził w czerwony, czerwony w ognisty. W tej chwili wzrok Nelly biegał od stóp pagórka do miasta, którego pojedyncze części zaczynały się wyraźnie odcinać. Wysokie pomniki, ostre dzwonnice wybiegały tu i ówdzie, a ich linie rysowały się z profilu z najwyższą dokładnością. Rodzaj światła popielatego rozpłynął się w przestrzeni. Wreszcie pierwszy promień uderzył oko dziewczęcia. Był to promień zielony, który wieczorem i rankiem powstaje z morza, gdy niebo jest czyste. W pół minuty potem Nella wyprostowała się i wskazując ręką na punkt dominujący, część nowego miasta: – Pożar tam! – zawołała. – Nie, Nello – odrzekł Henryk – to nie pożar. To pierwsza złota powłoka, którą słońce kładzie codziennie na szczyt pomnika Walter Scotta. W istocie, najwyższy szczyt dzwonnicy wysokiej na dwieście stóp, błyszczał jakby latarnia morska. Dzień zajaśniał. Słońce wypłynęło. Kula jego zdawała się jeszcze wilgotną, jakby w rzeczy samej wyszła z wód morza. Z początku szersze z powodu światła, zmniejszyło się po trochu i przybrało formę okrągłą. Blask jego niebawem niepodobny do zniesienia, wydawał się paszczą ognistą, ziejącego z nieba potworu. Nella musiała zamknąć oczy. Henryk chciał, by się odwróciła w stronę przeciwną. – Nie, Henryku – rzekła – trzeba, żeby moje oczy nauczyły się patrzeć na to, na co patrzą twoje. Poprzez oczy zamknięte, Nella widziała jeszcze blask różowy, który bielał stopniowo, gdy słońce się wznosiło ponad widnokręgiem. Wzrok jej powoli przywykał do tego. Powieki jej podniosły się nareszcie, a oczy napełniły światłem; pobożne dziewczę padło na kolana, wołając: – Mój Boże, jakiż Twój świat jest piękny! Potem spuściła oczy i patrzała. U jej stóp roztaczała się panorama miasta: części nowe i równo zabudowane nowego miasta, zbiór bezładny domów i dziwaczna sieć ulic »Starej Wędzarni«. Dwie wysokości panowały nad miastem; zamek przypięty do skały bazaltowej i Calton-Hill, unoszący na swym grzbiecie świeże ruiny pomnika greckiego. Pyszne drogi rozchodziły się promienisto od stolicy na wszystkie strony kraju. Na północy, odnoga morska, zatoka Forth, zachodziła głęboko w ląd, na którego brzegu otwierał się port Leith. Ponad tem, na trzecim planie, rozwijało się harmonijnie wybrzeże hrabstwa Fife. Droga prosta łączyła z morzem te Ateny północy. Na zachód wydłużały się piękne brzegi Newhaven i Porto-Bello, których piasek zabarwiony żółtawo, odbierał pocałunki pierwszych fal przypływu. W oddali kilka płynących szalup ożywiało zatokę, a dwa czy trzy parowce zakrywały niebo gęsta, czarną chmurą dymu. Dalej jeszcze zieleniały rozległe pola. Lekkie pagórki tu i tam wyskakiwały z płaszczyzny. Na północ Lomond-Hills, na zachód Ben-Lomond i Ben-Ledi odbijały promienie słoneczne, jak gdyby wieczne lody pokrywały ich wierzchołki. Nella nie mogła przemówić. Usta jej poruszały się lekko, jakby wymawiając niezrozumiałe wyrazy. Ręce drżały, dostawała zawrotu głowy. Na chwilę siły ją opuściły. Wśród tego czystego powietrza, wobec tych wzniosłych widoków, uczuła, że mdleje i padła bez zmysłów na ręce Henryka, który stał przy niej. Dziewczę, którego życie upłynęło dotąd we wnętrzu ziemi, zobaczyło nareszcie to wszystko, co składa wszechświat, jakim go uczynił Stwórca i człowiek. Wzrok jej, ujrzawszy miasto i wioski, poleciał daleko po raz pierwszy ku nieskończoności morza i bezmiarowi nieba.